


poetry

by potter_redheads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_redheads/pseuds/potter_redheads
Summary: harry potter poetry (that was a mouthful). enjoy :)for adistantsun, inspired by our discord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. an ode to evans

because you were you,  
and i thought you were perfect,  
so i made a list of all the things that make you you. 

your hair, red like the fire your voice has when you tell me off when i know you love me,  
your eyes, green like the sparks from your wand when you silence me and smirk knowingly,  
your voice, softly passionate like the speeches you give that only i seem to hear. 

they all know your name,  
but nobody knows you. 

i know you, though.  
know that you love waffles with chocolate and whipped cream for breakfast,  
know that you sometimes wish you weren’t magic,  
and know that you are the most powerful person i know. 

ah, you. 

it’s unfair, really,  
how much you being you is stopping me from being me.  
i watch you toss your hair instead of taking notes,  
listen to your voice instead of the professors,  
and wish i could taste your mouth against mine instead of the lettuce on my fork. 

in my head i say ‘you are you and you are perfect’,  
but if i ever said that to you i’d be ridiculed.  
stop it, lily.  
you’re in my head. 

it’s irritating falling in love with you.


	2. granted (wolfstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolfstar poetry, i guess

The list  
of what we took for granted  
spans centuries  
items added to the mental  
sheet of paper on which  
everything we have  
ever lost  
is written.  
And it has the sun  
and the moon  
and the stars in the sky  
which we can no longer see  
and plants  
and the animals  
and everything that made  
this planet home.  
The last item is  
you and me.  
Our love  
our stories  
our friendship to relationship  
is what we took for granted  
and when you left  
there was nothing.  
I was so used to you  
being around  
the love of my life  
but when you left  
I realised something.  
I took you for granted.


	3. harry potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and his thoughts, i think....

does it make you feel brave?  
no, because the ones that haunt me are the people i couldn’t save. 

do you whisper their names at night?  
yes, because they died for me yet fought the good fight. 

but who do you remember the most?  
my friends and family who never got to hold each other close. 

and why do you still not sleep?  
because within my dreams the shadowed monsters creep. 

your demons, what are they?  
my friends that fell amongst the war fray. 

though what do you chant, in times of need?  
for this good cause those people did bleed. 

do they know your name and know your face?  
yes, I am Harry Potter and I wish my past I could erase.


	4. lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this kinda made me cry while i wrote it  
> got the feels from jily :(

With calm waters that gave no hint of its depth,  
and willow trees ringing the bank like sentinels,  
the lilies grew by the lake. 

It all began with the flowers,  
picked from the place that the girl loved most,  
and wrapped in a white bouquet that made her cry. 

She saved them,  
pressing the petals dry between old books and sticking them into yellowed scrapbook pages.   
And still the lilies grew. 

There was a single pink lily threaded through a matching ring box three years from when the first bouquet came,  
and they were the floral centerpiece at their wedding. 

Her perfume was lilies,   
her name the same,  
and every spare inch of their house was covered in her favourite flowers. 

Except when it wasn’t.   
Except when the lilies lay on the freshly dug white gravestone,  
littered the grass as the cold autumn winds blew,  
decorated the last resting place of the girl and her boy. 

But once a year,  
every year,  
lilies were laid by their grave by their child who missed them the most.   
And when he cried,  
he looked at the inscription and thought of them. 

Why do all the best people die?  
When you’re in a garden, what flowers do you pick?  
The most beautiful ones.


	5. us and the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess it relates to jily? and them falling in love?

my head is framed in the grass that only seems to grow on mountainsides,  
hair tangled with the salt breeze,  
nestled into your side.

your arm is around my shoulders,  
my head on your chest,  
and we gaze up at our sky and talk about everything under the sun.

they call it young love,  
i call it my future.  
you call it forever,  
and i hope that’s true.

you shift imperceptibly,  
and i curl into you.  
you press me closer,  
resting your chin on my head and telling me you love the view.

i love the view too,  
but i think i love you better.  
we’re silent for moments as the seagulls wheel over the sea which depth we know not,  
and the boats that churn the water into whitewashed tops,  
and in that moment it says everything.

forever.  
never letting go.  
one with the world around us.  
falling in love with someone that it feels like you’ve known forever.  
that’s us.


End file.
